


Убейте его кто-нибудь еще раз, пожалуйста

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик продолжает сразу два написанных ранее - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5389406">Свидетель</a> и <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391482">Альфа</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Убейте его кто-нибудь еще раз, пожалуйста

– Что?  
Взгляд Джордана даже нельзя назвать неверящим. Он просто тупо хлопает глазами, не понимая услышанного, как будто Крис говорит по-китайски, а не по-английски.  
– Он мертв, – повторяет Арджент. – Она убила его.  
– Кто? – Пэрриш честно силится вникнуть.  
Крис небрит, помят, запылен и вообще выглядит так, словно последние миль пятьдесят не сидел за рулем машины, а пытался догнать ее пешком. Пэрриш, оглушенный его словами, никак не может вспомнить, что с Арджентом случилось.  
– Волчица, – Крис вдруг чувствует, что ноги больше не держат его, и оглядывается в поисках стула.  
На слове «волчица» Джордан вспоминает, оживает, хватает Арджента за локоть и тащит в пустующий сейчас кабинет шерифа. Джон не обидится и не рассердится, а им нужно поговорить за закрытой дверью.  
– Вы нашли ее?  
– Нашли. И она убила его.  
– Кого? – Пэрриш отступает на шаг, уже начиная понимать, но все еще не в силах принять случившееся.  
– Питера.  
Крис ссутуливается на диване, свесив голову, и замолкает. Пэрриш стоит, судорожно сглатывая странный колючий комок в горле размером с упитанного дикобраза.  
– Зачем… – мысли путаются, Пэрриш запинается, мучительно трет лоб, пытаясь собраться и вспомнить. – Зачем ты мне это рассказал?  
– Ты должен знать, – Арджент поднимает на помощника шерифа удивленные глаза. – Ты хотел отомстить ему. Уже не получится.  
– Я… – Пэрриш вспыхивает горячим румянцем и не договаривает.  
Та ночь в канализации – он до сих пор помнит каждую ее секунду. Помнит сиплый присвист, с которым дыхание вырывалось из заполненной кровью глотки Криса, пришпиленного арматурой к стене тоннеля. Помнит хриплое рычание берсерка. Помнит, как Питер словно загипнотизировал их всех, а сам… Пэрриш зажмуривается и трясет головой.  
– Надо выпить, – оказывается, Арджент уже встал и внимательно смотрит на него. – Но нам вряд ли стоит идти в бар.  
– Да, конечно, – отзывается Джордан на автомате.  
Он не знает, куда надо идти в таких случаях и что делать. Ардженту виднее.  
– Поехали, – Крис тянет его за локоть.  
Дорога слишком коротка, чтобы Пэрриш успел переварить новость. Он обнаруживает себя сидящим на диване, когда Крис уже впихивает ему в руку стакан, наполовину заполненный янтарной жидкостью. Льда в стакане нет, и Арджент не предлагает чокаться – молча смотрит в глаза Пэрришу, убеждается, что тот пришел в себя, и залпом выпивает свой виски, даже не поморщившись. Джордан повторяет его действия, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни жгучего тепла в животе, ни запаха крепкого алкоголя.  
– Как это случилось? – наконец находит он слова, которые хотел бы сказать.  
Крис некоторое время рассматривает его с возрастающим удивлением.  
– Такое ощущение, что ты получил новость о смерти родственника, – озадаченно говорит он.  
– Я хочу знать, – Пэрриш упрямо поджимает губы.  
– Она разорвала ему горло, – невыразительно бросает Крис.  
Взгляд его глаз, даже если бы Пэрриш сейчас был способен анализировать и задумываться, совершенно пуст.  
– И он не смог восстановиться? – голос Пэрриша недоверчиво-обиженный, как у ребенка.  
– Нет.  
Крис забирает у Джордана стакан, наливает им обоим еще по полстакана виски, и они снова пьют – так же молча, как и в первый раз.  
– Она была альфой? – Пэрриш очень старается понять.  
– Почему «была»? – пожимает плечами Крис. – И, нет, она не альфа. Но ее опыта, силы и злости хватило бы на стаю альф.  
– Ты не убил ее? – кажется, этой новостью Джордан потрясен еще больше, чем смертью Питера.  
– Я?! – Крис чуть не роняет стакан. – Я вернулся живым лишь потому, что ей не было до меня никакого дела. Пусть Арайя теряет своих людей. Я уже потерял всех, кроме себя самого. А иногда мне кажется, что и себя уже тоже.  
Пэрриш, играя желваками на скулах, поднимается и подходит к Крису почти вплотную.  
– Как ты мог позволить ей…  
– Что? – Арджент недоверчиво разглядывает постепенно закипающего Пэрриша. – Джордан, ты рехнулся? Ты хотел отомстить ему – радуйся, что не пришлось пачкать руки!  
Совершенно неожиданно для Пэрриша Крис швыряет стакан в стену с такой силой, что стеклянное крошево на полу можно скорее назвать пылью, чем осколками. В помощнике шерифа наконец просыпается полицейский.  
– А почему ты так взбешен, Крис? Ты ведь в ярости, что не смог сделать это сам, верно? Может, это ты рад, что не пришлось мараться самому, а?  
Пэрриш хватает Арджента за лацканы куртки. Глаза в глаза смотрят сначала зло, потом недоверчиво, и наконец – испуганно.  
– Крис… – Джордан отпускает чужую одежду и неверяще качает головой. – Крис, ты же не…  
– Я бы не смог его убить, – Арджент валится на стул, не глядя в глаза Пэрришу.  
– Поэтому позволил ей убить его?  
– Я не смог его защитить.  
– Что?  
– Я не смог защитить его! – Крис снова вскакивает и орет прямо в лицо помощнику шерифа. – Не смог! А должен был!  
– Ты же не нянька ему! – изумленно возражает Пэрриш. – Ты же… Крис… у вас с ним что-то случилось, верно?  
– Не лезь не в свое дело! – теперь уже Арджент хватает за грудки полицейского. – Думай лучше о том, что у тебя с ним случилось! Вот уж случилось так случилось! То-то ты не в себе до сих пор!  
Злость – это тоже рефлекс. И он срабатывает безукоризненно. Голова Криса дергается от мощного удара.  
– Что ты мелешь, – побелевшими губами с трудом выдавливает из себя Джордан.  
Кажется, сейчас он готов убить Арджента. Кажется, Арджент не собирается сопротивляться.  
– Ты ждал его? – Крис отпускает Пэрриша и вытирает кровь с рассеченной скулы. – Ждал?  
Пэрриш молчит.  
– Прости. Я сам себе не прощу. Может, хоть ты сможешь.  
Арджент нашаривает в кармане платок и прикладывает его к щеке.  
– Ты тоже? – Пэрриш не сводит с него глаз.  
– Я думал, что взял над ним верх. Чего стоит вся моя жизнь, Джордан, если я до сих пор такой дурак?  
Пэрриш молчит, но взгляда не отводит.  
– Он все испортил. Мразь, он все портил с самого начала! – кажется, Крис снова готов взорваться, но он лишь устало опускается на диван. – И испортил окончательно. Я не знаю, какой надо быть сволочью, чтобы все испортить и сдохнуть, оставив нас нести это все без него.  
Пэрриш смотрит, как Арджент снимает куртку, снова прикладывает платок к кровоподтеку.  
– Силен ты… – Крис, морщась, ощупывает зубы.  
– Хочешь мне врезать? Вдруг полегчает, – Пэрриш не издевается.  
– После того, что он с тобой сделал? Смеешься? – Крис поднимает голову. – Да сядь ты уже…  
Пэрриш продолжает стоять на месте.  
– Больно голову задирать, блин, ты мне еще и шею, кажется, свернул! – Крис начинает сердиться и встает сам.  
Пэрриш молчит, но смотрит в глаза, и у Криса вдруг тоже заканчиваются слова.  
– Что ты молчишь?  
Арджент не отвечает.  
– У нас что, есть выбор? Нам не с кем больше его делить, кроме как друг с другом.  
– Ты ненормальный.  
– А ты нормальнее некуда.  
Арджент начинает тихонько смеяться. Пэрриш раздраженно хватает его за ремень и подтаскивает к себе. Арджент все еще смеется, когда резкий толчок роняет его на диван, и молния на джинсах взвизгивает. Пэрриш все еще сердито стискивает зубы, когда чужие руки требовательно притягивают его голову к своим губам. Спустя несколько минут Джордан, за неимением подушки, прикусывает собственное запястье, а Крис начинает двигаться размашисто и быстро, запрокинув голову.

В далекой мексиканской пустыне случайное семечко отчаянно цепляется за жаркий и колючий песок, упрямо ищет точку опоры, чтобы пустить корни. Выжженная и потрескавшаяся почва слабо колеблется где-то в глубине, но это нормально. Это же просто отголоски дальних землетрясений – еле ощутимые, словно жест неуловимо дрогнувших пальцев.


End file.
